realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Culota
Demon, Tribute Gatherer (Culota) Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar'ri) Hit Dice: 10d8+70 (115 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), swim 90 ft. Armor Class: 21 (–1 size, +2 Dex, +10 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+20 Attack: Claw +15 melee (1d8+6) Full Attack: 2 claws +15 melee (1d8+6) and 2 tentacles +13 melee (1d8+3) and bite +13 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. (20 ft. w/tentacles) Special Attacks: Bite, caustic ink spray, constrict 1d8+6, improved grab, maul, spell-like abilities, summon tanar'ri, telekinetic thrust Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 18, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +14, Ref +9, Will +10 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 15, Con 25, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 16 Skills: Appraise +15, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (religion) +15, Knowledge (the planes) +15, Listen +16, Search +23, Spellcraft +15 (+17 scrolls), Spot +24, Survival +3 (+5 following tracks, +5 on other planes), Swim +27, Use Magic Device +16 (+18 scrolls) Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Multiattack, Spring Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: Standard (double goods and items in lair) Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 11–14 HD (Large); 15–30 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — Vaguely resembling a large seaweed-green octopus, this horrid thing is clearly not of this world. A pair of long arms end in sharp claws, while a pair of longer tentacles are octopoid. Two large flaps, like those of a manta ray, extend from beneath its bulbous body. Its large maw filled with black, glistening teeth. Tribute gatherers, as their name implies, are aquatic demons sent to collect tribute for demon princes and other powerful Abyssal entities. Also known as culota, these demons possess a secret pouch hidden in the central portion of their underbellies, in which to store the treasure they gather. A tribute gatherer is 10 feet tall and weighs 300 pounds. Tribute gatherers speak Abyssal, Celestial, and Draconic. COMBAT In melee, a culota is a deadly adversary. It grabs and constricts foes with its talons and tentacles, dragging them within reach of its horrid maw. If flanked or surrounded, it uses its telekinetic thrust to push foes back. Should the battle turn against it, a tribute gatherer can release a burst of caustic ink to cover its escape. A culota’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Caustic Ink Spray (Ex): A tribute gatherer can emit a spray of acidic, jet-black ink once every 1d4 rounds as a free action. It can be used both on land or underwater, dealing 2d12 points of acid damage (Reflex DC 22 half). The save DC is Constitution-based. On land, the spray is a 50-foot-radius burst centered on the culota. Underwater, the spray forms a cloud 20 feet high by 20 feet wide by 20 feet long. The cloud provides total concealment, which the tribute gatherer normally uses to escape a losing fight. All vision within the cloud is obscured. Constrict (Ex): A tribute gatherer deals 1d8+3 points of damage with a successful grapple check. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a tribute gatherer must hit an opponent of any size with a tentacle attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Maul (Ex): A tribute gatherer that hits an opponent with both its claw attacks immediately hits with its subsequent bite attack. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 1/week—plane shift. Caster level 10th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Tanar'ri (Sp): Once per day a culota can attempt to summon 2d6 fiendish octopi or 1d6 skulvyn* with a 50% chance of success or a fiendish giant octopus or another tribute gatherer with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 8th-level spell. *If you are not using the Fiend Folio in your campaign, replace with 1d4 babaus with the aquatic subtype, the amphibious SQ and a swim speed equal to land speed. Telekinetic Thrust (Su): Every other round, a tribute gatherer may lash out with telekinetic energy. This functions as the telekinesis spell (caster level equals culota's Hit Dice), but can only use the violent thrust option (Will DC 18 negates). The maximum weight it can throw is 500 pounds. The save DC is Charisma-based. Skills: A tribute gatherer has a +8 racial bonus on Search and Spot checks. A tribute gatherer has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. In The Realms Tribute gatherers are primarily servants of Umberlee, dwelling mostly on her layer of the Abyss. The Bitch Queen occasionally sends culota to Toril where they prowl the oceans and frequent her temples, collecting treasure to start new temples and shrines in her honor. Originally appeared in Dungeon Magazine #64 (1997). Category:Tanar'ri